


Simple, Saturated;

by cloudfairs



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: He's simple and covered in Saturated Light





	Simple, Saturated;

It's simple, really; Zack huffed as he stumbled outside, eyes focused on the sun slowly setting in the distance. It's not something he does religiously; the 2nd Class SOLDIER didn't get to go out much if he didn't have missions or training throughout the day. When he did find the time, though, he snuck out of the stuffy building he had called home and made his way to the rooftop, always set on relaxing under the dimming sunlight.

It wasn't artificial like everything else he'd see throughout his days, and it didn't harm him (that much he was thankful for), it was pure, saturated sunlight that somehow seeped into his skin and set his mood on high. Things were very different now that he wasn't back home in Gongaga, but he couldn't deny that he didn't like the change of scenery and people.  
He didn't know how long he had spent on the rooftop, watching the sunlight drip like water into the horizon before he heard a voice calling him. 

"Zack."

"Huh?" He almost slipped from his spot on the roof from how fast he moved, turning back to answer the voice that said his name. Cloud, the cadet with dreams just as big as his heart, smiled down at him, chuckling at Zack's messy movements. "Oh, hey Cloud!"

The boy took it as an invitation to stroll up next to him, "Hey yourself. I was looking all over for you. I had to ask your mentor where you were..."

"Aw, Angeal ain't that bad, Spikes!" The blonde giggled with him as Zack nudged his arm, eyes turning away from his friend's face to watch the sunset. For some time, there was silence, neither of the boys spoke as the cool breeze blew against them and the colorful, dimming rays of light hit their faces. Zack had let his mind wander, much like he did every other time he found himself in such peace like this; but for unknown reasons, he found himself staring at the eyes of his friend.

Cloud's eyes were a rare tint of blue - they weren't as dark or poetic as sapphires, lacking that sort of glimmer and glare that author's adored writing fantasies on. They weren't clear, either, they were blurred, messy and cloudy, like a morning fog or misty lake. Cloud's eyes simply were just blue. Not beautiful, not romantic, not horrendous, not terrible. They were simple. 

"So, you were looking for me, huh?" Cloud, distracted by the dying sun, jumped at the sudden question. His blue eyes seemed almost nervous.

"Y-Yeah actually. Uh..." It was Zack's turn to grin, waiting for his friend to continue.

"Uh?"

"I was going to ask if, y'know, if you wanted to go to dinner or something?" His voice had died halfway through his question; Zack stared at him just a little longer, eyes memorizing the way the younger man looked under the saturated lights of the sunset; Cloud was handsome but simple, too. Zack's voice had died in his throat, his face lighting up with a smile in response to the offer.

"So it's like a date?"

Cloud smiled back at him, blush settling across his face, "Only if you want it to be."

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
